07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayanami
Voiced by ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sh%C5%8D_Hayami ''Shō Hayami]. The primary antagonist in the anime series 07-Ghost. He is the leader of the Black Hawks and is widely known and respected throughout the Barsburg Empire usually being greeted with salutes by many who see him. He is responsible for many of the turmoils that Teito has suffered in his life including the death of Mikage and Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, Teito's Father. He seeks the Eye of Mikhail and also seems to be searching for 'Zehel' as Ayanami is apparently the original owner of Zehel's scythe. He is revealed to be the reincarnation of Verloren later in the story. 'Synopsis' He is first seen entering the observation room for the Barsburg Empire Army exam along with the other members of the Black Hawks, his subordinates. When a panicking Shuri begins to bang on the glass begging someone to help them from the crazed criminal whom they were ordered to kill as a part of the exam, he says 'how unsightly.' When Teito manages to suppress the criminal but states that he has no need to kill him and that suppressing him is enough, Ayanami intervenes and finishes the criminal for Teito and said to him, "You're soft." Later, we see him being attacked by Teito who has recollected that the Chief of Staff Ayanami killed his father in the war against Raggs, however, his attack is stopped by Major Hyuuga. For attacking his higher-up, Teito is locked up for questioning, but he managed to kill the interrogators and escape from his cell. He is about to take off by a Hawkzile while Ayanami, standing on a balcony, is merely watching him silently. When Teito really takes off, Ayanami attacks Teito, and Teito manages to put up a barrier in time, failing which would have caused him grave injury. Then we see Ayanami in an interrogation room with Mikage, a rookie as he has just passed the academy's final exam. He intends to help Teito flee. He has also stolen a Hawkzile from the army for Teito's escape. Being met with Mikage's prolonged silence and refusal to reveal any information about Teito, Ayanami gives him a choice of either his best friend (Teito), or Mikage's family and Barsburg which he stated he will protect when he applied for the military academy. He sends Mikage to the Barsburg Church to look for Teito. Appearance Ayanami looks to be a young man in his mid-to-late twenties. He stands at 5 foot 8 in the manga, though in the anime he is drawn several inches taller, with a slender build and weighs 57kg. His blood type is B. He has sharp facial features with a pointy nose, narrowed eyes and full lips, out of all the Black Hawks Ayanami has the palest skin tone- almost white when compared to others. His hair is neck length, wavy and a very pale blue colour, his eye colour is violet but flashes red whenever he uses his zaiphon. Ayanami is always seen in his military uniform, black with gold-trimming. His uniform is more decorated than all the other soldiers, possibly to indicate his high-ranking, and he is almost never seen without his military cap. Ayanami could be considered attractive in the series universe- as Eve comments as such (see manga chapter 52). Personality Ayanami first comes across as a cold and merciless officer, but throughout the series, particularly in the manga, Ayanami has shown some kindness towards his fellow Black Hawks. Ayanami is very dedicated to his profession as a soldier and to his country, willing to kill and die for what he believes in, and his nationalism is his main motive in his actions. He probably shares Field-Marshal Oak's view that the best way to protect Barsburg from losing her present territories is to find the Eye of Mikhail. Ayanami is strong willed, never complaining about physical pain or tiredness (despite the omake Begleiter ''reveals that he only gets 3 hours of sleep a day). He can be seen as deceptively cunning, as he can turn a situation towards his favour. Ayanami is quiet and always polite when speaking to others, he very rarely shows any facial expressions and always speaks in mono-tone. He is an excellent tactician and was very rarely caught off guard and only showed surprise when opponents were stronger than he originally thought. In the past, Ayanami had a Begleiter (meaning adjunct, original a German word) called Yukikaze and they were viewed as close as Yukikaze's death took its toll on Ayanami emotionally. As Ayanami has remembered that his contains Verloren's soul, he also has feelings for Eve, the Chief of Heaven's daughter, as seen by his reaction of outrage when Labrador told him that he would never obtain what he really wants (and then Eve appears in the background) again. He is determined to find her when he regains his powers and his original immortal body. Whereas Ayanami is level-headed on the battlefield, he is quick to loose his temper and is not above using violence (mainly whipping or using zaiphon) to discipline his subordinates when they do stupid things to annoy him (actually, Major Hyuuga is the only one in the Black Hawks who dares annoy Ayanami) . Despite his cold demeanour, Ayanami cares about his close subordinates and will try his best to protect them from harm (see episode 19 and 25). He does not trust people easily, as he still distrusts Katsuragi stubbornly (later in the manga it is revealed that Katsuragi is a spy sent to keep an eye on Ayanami). Out of all the Black Hawks Hyuuga interacts with Ayanami the most, which causes him to know more about Ayanami than other subordinates do (e.g Hyuuga often asks why Ayanami does something and what he is thinking, whereas other Black Hawks will do what Ayanami orders without enquiry). History Ayanami was born into a family of nobles, but prior to the series they were cast out from the royal line for a yet unknown reason. Some elder officers mock Ayanami and his family for that and they tend to make things difficult for him (chances are that they are jealous of his being able to hold a high rank in the army at a young age, see manga chapter 21, 28, anime episode 4, 15). In the manga, it seems that many soldiers in the army fear or dislike Ayanami and the Black Hawks (a small group of officers comprises of Ayanami's loyalest subordinates). Before he became the Chief of Staff, he had a subordinate, named Yukikaze, whom he deeply trusted and loved (drama CD track 6). After Yukikaze's death, Ayanami was determined to live his life in solitude (see ''Begleiter). It could be before or during the Raggs' War that Yukikaze died. Ayanami fought at the war against Raggs and was the officer who executed the king of Raggs, who is Teito's father. It is revealed in the manga that Ayanami contains the soul of Verloren (the original owner Frau's scythe). Back in heaven, thousand years ago, Verloren was God's greatest creation and was Death. It was shown that Verloren was deeply in love with Eve, the Chief of Heaven's daughter, and the Chief of Heaven accused Verloren of killing her. Verloren, distraught at her death and angry at the Chief of Heaven, travelled down to earth and began taking people's souls in order to look for Eve's reincarnation. When The Chief of Heaven found out what Verloren was doing, he ordered his execution (to be carried out by the Seven Ghosts, which were made from Verloren's fragments and each had some of Verloren's powers), and his immortal body was sealed with the Eye of Mikhail while his soul is forced to reincarnate in human bodies by the seal of the Eye of Raphael. When Verloren's soul reincarnates in a human, he/she should not possess Verloren's memory, but for a yet unknown reason Ayanami has remembered that he is Verloren. Trivia *There is some rumors that Labrador and Ayanami may be related in some way by there looks being so similar, this is yet to be proved. It has also been shown that Ayanami is seeking Teito and his knowledge of Pandora's Box in order to turn them over to the Church, in return for support in staging a coup against the Imperial family. Category:Characters Category:Male